Flight of the ages
by Kirito13
Summary: Aisha's father was a famous pilot...her father had died from a plane accident one day...ten years later she learns that her father was murdered...together with her pilot partner she embarks on a flying journey to find her fathers killer... please note there will be some swearing...
1. Prologue: The unfortunate incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Flight of the years

Prologue

"_isha smiled happily as her parents held her hands. The Airway was crowded with people watching Aisha's father, Dylan Glenstid, a famous pilot. His trademark plane, which had been named after Aisha, gleamed beautifully against the morning sun. Dylan wore a simple shirt with a jacket over it, and baggy pants. A long scarf was wrapped around his neck. Smiling at Aisha, Dylan let Aisha's hand go and faced his wife. Aisha's Mother, Anne Glenstid, watched with her daughter. Like Aisha, they both had purple hair tied into two childish pigtails. Anne wore a long green dress, while Aisha had a white coat over a purple dress. _

"_Do well Dylan…" Anne step forward and hugged Dylan. After what seemed like hours, they both let go. He bent down until he was levelled with Aisha. He patted Aisha's small head and smiled. _

"_You behave yourself Aisha…"_

_Aisha nodded. "Be careful daddy…and you still remember your promise right?"_

_Dylan nodded. "There's no way I could forget."_

_Dylan smiled and turned around to face the crowd. _

"_Good luck Daddy!" Aisha shouted. Hearing her, Dylan turned around and stuck his thumbs up. Everyone cheered as Dylan climbed onto the airplane. Slowly the engine started to vibrate, as the propeller started to spin. The propellers were soon a blur as the plane slowly moved forward. The whole crowd cheered. Aisha smiled and stared at my father, trying to see his excited face. But he wasn't smiling…instead a look of confusion replaced it. The plane started to speed up and Aisha's smile slowly disappeared from her face. The plane started to take off, leaving the ground. Suddenly the engine exploded and engulfed the plane in flames. The cheering die down as the plane continued to explode. Everyone stared at the demolished remains of the plane. Aisha let go of her Anne's grip and ran towards the burning plane. _

"_Daddy!" She cried out. _

"_Aisha…stay back…"Anne said._

"_But Daddy is still in the plane!"_

"_You promised daddy! You promised you would let me fly with you!" _

_The plane exploded again, sending parts flying everywhere, but Aisha continued to run. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Aisha. Anne held Aisha tightly and sobbed. Tears strolled down Aisha's childish face. The firemen ran towards the plane, fighting the dancing flames as Aisha sobbed into my mother's shoulder. Aisha continued to cry as the flames finally died down. Anne held Aisha closely as they both cried…"_

* * *

Aisha shot up in bed, sweating heavily. She held her hand to her head.

"That dream again?"

Ten years have passed, but that memory kept haunting Aisha. Aisha shook her head, dispersing the thought. She threw back the covers, revealing a night gown. The room was dark and cold, with the faint sunlight streaming in through the gaps of the window. Aisha walked up to the window and opened the curtains, lighting up the room. Aisha stared outside her house, looking at the quiet peaceful suburb.

"Aisha?"a voice called out from outside the door. Anne slowly opened the door.

"Aisha…breakfast is ready…"

Aisha turned to face her mother. "Okay mum."

Anne stared at her daughter. "Aisha…is something wrong?"

"No…why would there be?"


	2. Chapter 1: a perfect day for flying?

Flight of the years

Chapter one

The wind was blowing gently. It was an empty blue sky…the perfect day to fly. Aisha smiled as she walked towards her plane. Next to her was her best friend and flying partner, Eve. Both wore the same black flying suit. Eve had amber eyes and a long silver hair.

"Ready to fly?" Eve asked. Aisha nodded.

"Today is the testing of the new planes yes?" Aisha asked.

Eve nodded her face expressionless. "I heard the pilots we're facing are quite cute."

Aisha sighed. "That's all you think about Eve…guys, guys, guys."

Eve puffed her cheeks out. "Well I can't help it…I'm always on the lookout guys…why are all the cute guys either married or gay?"

Aisha sighed and took a deep breath before she climbed onto her plane, which she had named "Elemental Master". She smiled as she sat in the cockpit and felt the familiar controls. She started the engines and started to reverse backwards.

"Testing radio…do you copy Eve?"

"Yeah…I copy."

As the plane finally reversed fully she turned the plane to face the runway.

"Then let's do this…" Aisha said. She pushed the throttle and the plane jerked forward and begun to gathered speed. Soon the plane left the runway and the Elemental master soared through the air, gathering height.

"Aisha…enemy planes starting to take off."

"Copy that Eve."

Aisha looked out the window at the two new planes down below. Soon both were in the air and flying up.

"Let's do this Eve…"

Aisha flew the plane towards the other two "enemy" planes. Suddenly both planes separated.

"Eve…take the one of the left….the right one is mine…"

"Copy that…"

The Elemental Master veered right after the plane on the right. Since this was a simulation, there would be no real bullets or missiles, only a simulation of the real thing, which the information would be kept back at the base. Aisha pulled the trigger, sending a shower of "bullets" towards the plane. But at the last moment, the plane veered left, before diving down in a left arc. Aisha cursed and fired again, but once again the plane veered, but this time to the right.

"_What is he up to_?" Aisha thought. Her eyes widened as she realised what he was doing…on the last veered, she had assumed he would have veered left again, but this time he veered right, while Aisha was already veering left. Using this time, the plane had veered sharply, to the back of Aisha's plane. Aisha cursed, now because the plane was behind her. She veered right sharply, making the plane spin to the right.

"Damn that was close….these guys are good…" Aisha muttered.

"Yeah…I kept trying to shoot them, but they keep appearing behind us…." Eve answered.

"Bloody show offs." Aisha said.

"Oh…that's a pretty voice." Someone said over the radio. "You do know that all four radios are connected right? That was some nasty things you said about us."

"What!?" Both Aisha and Eve shouted at the same time. There was a chuckle.

"The name is Elsword….Elsword Sieghart and my friend which you called a show off as well is Chung Seiker…"

Aisha froze for a second, as she racked her brain to try to remember where she heard those names before…

"Elsword Sieghart? Chung Seiker?….as in the two youngest Captains in the airforce."

"Yeah them." Said another voice, which could only be Chung. Aisha veered her plane left again, narrowly missing the "bullets".

Eve giggled. "Oh my god it's Chung Seiker….I know every single mission you had to do, I have collected all your figurines and I have your posters all over my bedroom walls…" Eve said.

There was a silence for what seemed to last hours.

"Ummm…..that's nice to hear…." Chung said.

Aisha sighed heavily. Suddenly the plane slowly started to slow down. Slowly the plane started to slow down. Aisha stared at the petrol and saw it was nearly empty. Suddenly, the plane stopped completely and started to fall.

"Guys! I'm going down….Shit!" Aisha called out.

"What how?" Elsword shouted.

Aisha gritted her teeth and pulled against the lever.

"Go up you stupid piece of shit!"

The plane continued to tumble towards the ground. "Aisha what's going on?" Eve asked.

"The plane is going down!"

Aisha continued to pull the lever, but still the plane refused to go up. Giving up, she reached beside her and pulled the ejector seat lever. Nothing happened.

"The ejector seat isn't working either…" Aisha muttered. She tried pulling the lever up again, but still nothing happened.

"It should be impossible to have this much casualties…what the hell is going on?" Aisha said. She pulled again.

"Aisha." Eve said. "I don't mean to alarm you, but I just realised that petrol was spilling out of your plane…I'm sorry I didn't see that before…"

Then a sudden realisation came to Aisha.

"Elsword…you should have noticed when we were in the air…why didn't you tell me…"

There was silence as something inaudible was muttered.

"What was that?" Aisha asked.

"Ummm…I was too nervous to tell a cute girl that her plane petrol was falling out…"

Aisha sighed trying to control her anger. But she failed to do so.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO NERVOUS TO TELL ME THAT I WAS RUNNING OUT OF FUEL?!" I screamed.

"Yeah…that's about right." Elsword said.

Aisha sighed. The ground was coming into view.

Aisha cursed. She had no other choice. Quickly, she tugged again on the ejector seat over and over again.

"Ohhh….umm forgot to say Aisha…" Elsword said. "Check to see if anything I jamming it."

Aisha looked over at the lever and felt underneath it for anything. She felt a metal spanner wedge into a gap. She tugged at it, pulling it. She looked outside the window again at the ground coming closer. She tugged again.

"Come on…"

She was barely 100 feet above the ground as the plane continued to rocket down. Suddenly the spanner gave way, as the plane was coming closer. Quickly, Aisha grabbed the ejector seat lever and pulled at it. Suddenly, she wasn't in the plane anymore. She being shot through the air at an amazing speed. A suddenly pain went through her body as the seat flew up, then slowly stopped, before a parachute opened and she slowly glided down. She was breathing quickly as she forced herself to calm down. She hadn't felt this much terror since that incident ten years ago with her father…and hopefully nothing like that happens again.


End file.
